A little bit of honey
by xxxluv4everlolZxxx
Summary: X-Factor story mostly about Cher
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story so let me know if you like it

* * *

Cher's point of view

OMG, I can't belive I've just got through to the judges! I am sooo excited. What am I gonna wear, more importantly what am I gonna sing. I was pacing up and down, waving my hands about. I was back at home my mum was saying "Just be yourself babez, you'll be fine."Dad just huffed and said "WHAT! Are you kidding, if she's 'erself she'll get kicked off the show, and told to NEVER and I repeat NEVER to come back." I tutted "Gees, thanks dad." "Well all I'm saying is don't listen to your mother, she doesn't 'ave a **** what she's on 'bout. I just don't want you to get your 'ope's up. If ya know what I'm saying."Dad said, doing his best to cover up what he actually said and meant. But at the end of the day he's ma dad, so I suppose I've gotta love 'im. So morning I woke and thought I'll do some practising seeing as I hadn't had chance to practise yet and it's been almost a week since I got back from boot camp I still have to choice a song. I got dressed and went down to get some breakfast, but just as I was about to put a spoonful of cereal in ma mouth the doorbell rang.I huffed really loudly which made dad go "Go get the door then Chez-a-babe." (He calls me this when he thinks something's amusing) so I go and get the door.

"A'right cheese?"

"A'right hula 'oops?" I say.

Hula hoops isn't her real name it's her nick name. Mines cheese. Her real name's Kyla. Kyla partonson. Kyla's quite tall with blonde hair, even though it hardly ever really looks blonde as she's always putting strikes in it. She's got dark green eyes. She's a girl who makes statements and is always heard!-you can tell by her eyes. Today she's wearing fashionable jeggins with a bright pink hoodie. Her makeup was neutral put her lipstick was bright RED!(Well I suppose her very high heels are the same colour.) Her hair had obviously been straightened you could tell if you looked carefully enough. But before it looked as if she hadn't bothered but it still turned out perfect. Her jewellery was definitely trying to stand out. A chunky gold heart locket a pair of hoop earring's (so big) a gold charm bracelet and a little diamond stud in her nose. She actually made it all look good together. She could wear anything and not even try and she'd still look good. She's really pretty! Why can't I be like her!

"So what brings you here then Kyla Partonson?" I say in my best posh voice.

"Ah, you know come to see ma best mate," Kyla says clearly not understanding my voice.

"So how was your holiday then cheese?"

Of course I hadn't really been on holiday I told all my friends and family, apart from my mum and dad, this because you're not aloud totell them you got through to the X-Factor , so I decided not to mention it altogether.

"It was great! Rain, babyish dragon hunts, almost falling a cliff twice. Nothing better a 15 year old can do!" I say quit sarcastically.

"Well that's good your still got your birthday to look forward to." She puts her arm round my shoulders and pulls me out the door. Luckily I have my lepod print flats I shut the door and we headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry i haven't posted in a while. Please, please tell me what you all think of this chapter please comment and i don't just mean onelifeonedirection also youshould cheack out some of her stories they're really good.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2 / TWO

We headed down to the park. When we got to the park I noticed that there were a few figures I recognised already in the park. It was mine and Kyla's best mates; Lightning (Lucy), Thunder (Jake, Lucy's boyfriend) Ladey (that's actually his real name), Trisha, Karren and last of all Mike otherwise known as Nike. It'll be really good to see them again I've really missed them. It's a shame I can't tell them about X-Factor in till I either I get through or don't get through. I really don't know what song to 's getting annoying!

"What up, Cheese?" Nike called over. "Al'right K? You do know you still haven't given me your cousins' number."

"And why exactly d'ya want that then Nikey?" Kyla asked cautiously.

"Well... So I can ask her out obviously," He said unusually shyly.

"In your dreams would she ever go out with you."

"She might if I ask nicely," Nike said weakly.

"Jog on 's way too up herself to go out with you, she'd be a laughing stock. She'd be..."

"Ok, ok. I get it. She's too posh to go out with me. She's... Wait why would she be a laughing stock if she went out with me? I'm cool, right?" He then started to mess around with his jacket trying to act really cool. We all started to burst out laughing. Ok, I'm gonna rewind a bit. Trisha is a quite small, black haired girl. She cares lots about her appearance. Always, even when she goes to bed, has sparkly lip gloss lips. But she doesn't agree with makeup so sometimes her and Kyla have arguments about it and they are both very strong and fierce characters. It doesn't normally end well. Whereas Lucy's a fairly tall girl. Whitish blonde hair, dark blue eyes and the only makeup she ever wears is sparkly eye shadow and brightly coloured lipstick. Her whitish-blonde hair is the only difference between her and Kyla. They're actually sisters. Then there's Jake/Thunder, Lucy's boyfriend. He's basically just a normal -street- teenage boy. A bit chavy, trousers so you can see his boxers just the usual really. And then there's Karren. Karren's a bit different to all of us, she's kind of clever! I'm not saying the rest of us are dim, but Karren she's really, really, really clever. Even clever than the rest of us all put together! But then she's, like... tougher than the rest of us as well. I think that she's trying to prove something to us, 'cause she's really clever. Oh, and there's also lightning's dog, lightning. The dog is really cool though. He's quite a dark shade of brown, with lightning bolts shaven into his fur. A black collar with yellow lightning bolts and a silver circle charm hanging of the end of the collar with a lightning bolt engraved in and 'lightning' engrave on the back. Apart we're super cool, but together we're... we're ... we're chavs. lolZ!


End file.
